The present invention relates to a vehicle protection system and method and in particular to a method and system for preventing robberies.
Robberies of taxicabs and carjackings have become increasingly more prevalent. While many protection methods have been tried, none seem to have effected a reduction in these types of crimes.
These crimes are particularly insidious because they usually involve violence against the driver of the vehicle.